sunluxfandomcom-20200214-history
General questions
1. What Rank is a gold Crown? A. administrator 2. What Rank is a Silver Crown? A. moderator 3. What color is regular donator? A. red 4. What color is super donator? A. blue 5. What color is extreme donator? A. green 6. What color is pink donator? A. pink 7. What color is wizard donator? A. white 8. What is the name of this Server? A. sunlux 9. How many Dungeoneering points are needed to buy a Chaotic? A. 200k 10. How many thieving stalls in total are there at home? A. 4 11. This server is coded in what language? A. java 12. Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable? A. fruit 13. How many legs does a spider have? A. 8 14. It's not ogre... A. It's never ogre 15. What is 'K-pop'? A. Korean Pop 16. What is 'J-pop'? A. Japanese Pop 17. What is a fish? A. A Fish 18. What music genre goes wub wub wub? A. Dubstep 19. How many continents are there A. 7 20. How many bones are in a fully grown human? A. 206 21. How Many wisdom teeth can grow in your mouth? A. 4 22. What member of the Beatles was assassinated in 1980? A. John Lennon 23. Who developed the ragtime jazz? A. Scott Joplin 24. What instrument did Louis Armstrong play? A. Trumpet 25. I see trees of _____, red roses too..? A. Green 26. Which popular singer was called 'The King of Rock 'N' Roll A. Elvis Presley 27. Who created Charlie Brown Christmas? A. Charles Schulz 28. Who directed Jaws? A. Steven Spielberg 29. What movie was an American film version of a popular Swedish novel? A. Girl With The Dragon Tattoo 30. When was the movie E.T. released? A. 1982 31. What animal is classed as the king of the ocean? A. Great White Shark 32. What movie is about the earth going into an ice-age? A. The Day After Tomorrow 33. Who is Batman's nemesis? A. The Joker 34. What movie features Simba the lion? A. The Lion King 35. What movie lets any crime alowed for 24 hours? A. The Purge 36. Dont stop ____, just hold on to that feelin A. Believin 37. What number did Michael Jordan wear? A. 23 38. What type of fish is Nemo? A. Clown fish 39. Who is the founder of Apple? A. steve jobs 40. What is the best food ever A. Bacon 41. (5(x+6) - 2b(1 + 2) + 69) / (5x - 6b)? A. 99 42. What is the best number? A. 69 43. First five to answer 'with 1', wins! A. With 1 44. When is a cat not a cat? A. When It's a Dog 45. What doesn't yolo? A. A Cat 46. Honey Comb is to Half Baked as Chips is to ___________ A. French Fries 47. What instrument does Nicki Minaj play? A. Vocals 48. What did Michael Jackson die from? A. Cardiac arrest 49. What Disease does Muhammad Ali have? A. Parkinson's 50. How do dolphins sleep? A. With one eye open 51. How do lizards communicate? A. Push Ups 52. Why are Flamingos pink? A. Because they eat shrimp 53. What percentage of a jellyfish is water? A. 95% 54. How does a snail breathe? A. Its skin 55. Between Mayweather and Canelo, who won? A. Mayweather 56. What number is Lionel Messi? A. 10 57. What is the longest word in English language without a vowel? A. rhythm 58. What was the last letter added to English alphabet? A. J 59. How many earth's should fit into the sun? A. 1.3 million 60. The first pig's house was made out of? A. Straw 61. The second pig's house was made out of? A. Sticks 62. The third pig's house was made out of? A. Bricks 63. Who is the worst singer in the world? A. Justin Bieber 64. What is the best crate? A. Death crate 65. Who is the most epic celebrity on this planet? A. Jennifer Lawrence 66. What is the best playstation 1 video game on earth? A. Final Fantasy VII 67. Herp Derp... A. Derp Herp 68. What was the worst thing that happened in 2013? A. Miley Cyrus 69. In which year did Michael Jackson release his single entitled Thriller? A. 1983 70. What is the largest State in the USA? A. Alaska 71. Which spirit is typically used to make a Cuba Libre? A. Rum 72. Which famous actor starred in the series 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'? A. Will Smith 73. Which spirit is typically mixed with orange juice to create the cocktail known as 'screwdriver'? A. Vodka 74. What is a barracuda? A. A fish 75. Who had a hit with 'Firework' in 2010? A. Katy Perry 76. What is the name of the planet that Superman comes from? A. Krypton 77. What color is a New York taxi? A. Yellow 78. What is the biggest man-made structure on Earth? A. The Great Wall of China 79. Where does the president of the United States of America reside? A. The White House 80. Which country's flag features a maple leaf? A. Canada 81. In Roman numerals, what amount does the letter M equal? A. 1000 82. What language is spoken in Austria? A. German 83. On a standard English language keyboard, what letter is located between E and T? A. R 84. Who's treasure was buried in Treasure Island? A. Captain Flint's 85. What is a Vixen? A. A female fox 86. How many cards are there in a pack of cards? A. 52 87. Complete the film name 'Crouching Tiger Hidden ______ A. Dragon 88. On what mountain does Apollo reside? A. Mount Olympus 89. What video game character has both numbers and color in his name? A. RedXIII 90. How much sugar is in one can of Mountain Dew A. 46g 91. The sum of 3 odd consecutive numbers equals what? A. 69 92. What's the best laptop brand? A. Dell 93. What Kind Of Fruit Is An Orange? A. Hesperidium 94. What's the worlds largest Hard Drive? A. 16TB 95. Nickname for the great stock market crash of 1929 A. Black Tuesday 96. Which war was sparked by the creation of Nuclear Weaponry? A. The Cold War 97. The United States refers to what war as the French and Indian War? A. Seven Years' War 98. What year did the War Of 1812 take place? A. 1812 99. In what century did the Renaissance spread era take off? A. 15th Century 100. A woman who dressed outrageously in the 1920s was called a _____ A. Flaper 101. What is the nickname for the 1920's? A. The Roaring Twenties 102. What is the nickname given to the 1930's? A. The Dirty Thirties 103. How many billion years ago did the earth form? A. 4.6 104. What was the most popular subgenre of metal in North America during the 1980s? A. Glam Metal 105. What was the most popular catagory of music in the 1980s? A. Rock 106. What was the most popular music genre among young people in the 1920s? A. Jazz 107. Germany suffered from this economic crisis after WW1 A. Inflation